


Villainess

by Winterage



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterage/pseuds/Winterage
Summary: 她脑子里的最后一个念头是，那两个小女孩儿也许能够在那个世界手挽着手飞起来，而在这个世界，她们什么都不会有了。





	Villainess

**Author's Note:**

> Thibaut Courtois性转/Kevin De Bruyne性转，娱乐圈AU。有点长，全是胡说八道和我对美女的真情实感。  
> 性转名字stands for Thibet和Karen 不要在意这些细节

凯伦对着镜头勉强扯出一个笑容，蒂蓓的手正放在她腰上，那几根修长、细腻且有力的手指像小蛇一样锢着她。蒂蓓 · 库尔图瓦的身上散发着玫瑰水的香味，那头黑色的长发在她的耳朵后边挽成一个发髻，嵌着一条蛇型的发卡，那是蒂蓓在这部电影里的角色的徽章，但在凯伦眼里，它俨然就是蒂蓓本人的化身。那条蛇睁着冷漠的、幽怨的、绿莹莹的眼睛瞪着凯伦，像是在嘲笑她，讽刺她，伺机咬住她的喉咙。

“ 谢谢。 ” 蒂蓓微笑着说，她将凯伦又拉近了些，她们俩的胸部差一点儿就要贴着对方了。

凯伦僵硬地被她抱着，觉得自己像一只被蟒蛇缠住的羚羊：她不会马上就死去，但迟早逃不过最后的命运。她应和着： “ 是的， ” 同时竭尽全力离蒂蓓的身体远一些， “ 谢谢。我们很荣幸。 ”

有人在称赞她们俩今晚的打扮。凯伦穿着一条天蓝色的裙子，她的脚踝、腰上、胸口和头发上都点缀着红宝石。这不是每个人都能够撑得住的配色，但凯伦的皮肤像牛奶那样白皙，面颊和四肢都泛着浅浅的粉红色，再加上那双宝石蓝的眼睛，这让她足以将任何别人穿不了的颜色穿得明艳动人。她的金发蓬蓬地垂在脑后，搭在一侧面颊上的碎发让她看起来比实际年龄还要小几岁：漂亮、甜美、直率又天真的金发女郎，这就是凯伦 · 德布劳内今晚需要扮演的角色。

另外还要加上：蒂蓓 · 库尔图瓦的搭档，以及与其相关的一场香艳外遇中的受害人。

蒂蓓 · 库尔图瓦高挑、美艳、任性、自傲又毫无底线。她的星途就是一场活色生香又冷酷无情的交易：知道别人想要什么，付出他们想要的，得到比这代价多得多的回报。镜头爱她，导演爱她，时尚杂志和奢侈品牌则爱她爱得发疯。蒂蓓拥有被他们称为 “ 值得被用十张 VOGUE 拉页展示给全世界看 ” 的骨架，她的五官配得上最刁钻新潮的化妆技巧，也同样经得起古典和高雅的考验。她和德布劳内出身同一个名不见经传的小城，如今成了那里最闪闪发光的两颗明珠。

那已经是很多年前的事情了。或者说，其实年数并不长，但她们活在某个一天相当于一个月的世界里。只是一转眼和两部戏的机遇，凯伦已经成了当下最炙手可热的金发女演员。 “ 人们终于发现了一个竟然懂得什么叫演戏的金发女郎。 ” 蒂蓓如此评论，那是凯伦出席奥斯卡颁奖礼之后的第二天。她们俩找了家最普通的酒吧，穿着牛仔裤和连帽衫，大喝所谓来自她们家乡的生啤酒。凯伦接了下去： “ 怎么可能不让她出名呢？谁都看够黑头发了。 ” 并用一声碰杯表示深切的赞同。

那一加仑啤酒意味着她们曾有过的美好日子。她们俩戏路不同，工作没有竞争，凯伦有男朋友，而蒂蓓则存心不想让自己的感情安定下来，这样的区别总是能延长并加深两个女人之间的友谊。在离开故乡十多年、搬了四五次家、换过了几任经纪人之后，组成凯伦 · 德布劳内深埋在心中的过去的东西只剩下了两样：一半是蒂蓓 · 库尔图瓦，另一半是还在那个小镇起就陪伴着她的那个男人。

当然，两个月前还是，现在的凯伦只要想起他的脸和名字就感到一阵反胃。那是一个她曾经在小时候许诺过婚姻、家庭和一生的男人。当然，那个时候的承诺像过家家一样作不得数，但他对于性格固执且脾气火爆的凯伦而言有多重要也不言而喻。凯伦并不会说自己是什么好女人，她曾经在对那家伙的不耐烦到达顶点的时候从他的一位朋友那儿获取她所需要的、来自男人的顺从体贴，所以当卡尔现在反过来对她承认自己出轨的时候，凯伦虽然震惊且失望，但谈不上有多愤怒 —— 无论是多久之前的陈年旧事，都是她有错在先。所以真正让她怒火中烧、情绪崩溃、毫不犹豫地和卡尔一刀两断的原因是：报纸、新闻和卡尔本人都告诉她，这场外遇中的另一方是蒂蓓 · 库尔图瓦。

那天晚上凯伦砸了家里所有可以让她砸的东西。她一口酒都没有喝，所有的酒瓶子都被她在地上摔了个粉碎，碎片还划伤了她的脚踝。直到她看到自己的血染红了厨房地上的瓷砖，她才停下来，跌跌撞撞地跑到客厅里，倒在沙发上。她的眼泪像是火焰似的，从她脸上淌下的同时狠狠地灼烧她的皮肤和心脏。蒂蓓那双深邃的、美丽的深色眼睛冷漠地看着她被痛苦和怒火折磨的模样 —— 她的眼睛总是冷冷的，藏着两块永远不会融化、且不会被任何东西融化的冰。

凯伦从未理解过她在想什么，但她现在才意识到自己对对方而言无非一块躺在案板上的鱼肉。蒂蓓从来都瞧不起那个男人，她会愿意和卡尔睡觉，除了想伤害凯伦之外还能有什么理由？她想立刻冲到蒂蓓的家里去问个明白，可是她又想获得怎样的回答呢？她又能得到怎样的回答呢？蒂蓓会给她倒上一杯酒，穿着像是只会出现在电影里的那种丝绸睡衣，坐在那张沙发上，两条裸露着的、完美无瑕的长腿叠在一起： “ 没错。 ” 她会干脆利落地给出这个答案。她的眼睛会与她存心逗凯伦发笑的时候一模一样 —— 毫无波动，毫无感情。凯伦无法接受这个画面。她咬着牙删了蒂蓓的三个手机号，并且在按下删除键的时候她才想起，那个蛇蝎心肠的女人正在一个封闭剧组拍新戏。她还不知道凯伦的整个世界已经天翻地覆了，或者说她根本也不会在意外面的世界发生了什么。是的，除了她自己，蒂蓓 · 库尔图瓦什么都不在意。

“ 二位今晚美极了，凯伦，蒂蓓。恭喜二位的合作成为本次电影节的重大热门。 ” 一位记者小心翼翼地说，没有人敢明着挑战凯伦的暴躁脾气，但今晚她们俩同时出现，作为这样同一个精彩八卦的当事人，谁能控制得住一个记者的唇舌呢？ “ 但出于好奇，我想问，对于这些日子沸沸扬扬的某个传言，二位有什么能向我们大家分享的实情吗？ ”

凯伦刚打算直接拒绝回答这个尖锐又粗鲁的问题，蒂蓓就露出了微笑。 “ 我的天， ” 她的另一只手挽住凯伦的右手，轻柔地抬了起来， “ 我难以想象会有人相信那些无稽之谈。 ” 她温柔地在凯伦的手背上印下一吻。蒂蓓 · 库尔图瓦从来都是这样的，无论是男性还是女性，她都对自己的搭档极尽库尔图瓦式的殷勤和甜蜜。谁也不知道藏在这下面的是怎样的铁石心肠，也许除了凯伦。她甚至曾经坐在电视机前嘲笑过蒂蓓这副虚伪的模样，因为她知道蒂蓓有多不喜欢这种营业，以及大部分时候，多不喜欢她的共演者。蒂蓓会向她抱怨这些琐事，类似于某个甜心男孩身上有异味，或某个已婚女星借着拍戏的机会和别人偷情 —— 这些只让现在的她感到更加难以忍受。

“ 我无法告诉大家任何事，因为那并不存在。 ” 她和凯伦僵硬却柔软的手十指相扣， “ 我很愿意分享的是，和凯伦一起共演是我从第一天演戏开始就在期盼着的事情。她在我眼里是完美的，那三个月在我的记忆中就像是梦一般，那是无比快乐的一段经历。 ”

每一个词，每一个词都像针尖一样扎在凯伦的后背上。她的脊椎传来一阵阵这种针刺般的疼痛，蒂蓓冰凉的手指托着她的手，她的口红留在凯伦白皙的皮肤上，那分明就是一条翠绿的毒蛇在对着她吐信子。她知道自己正在被羞辱，这让她气得满脸通红，她脑子里想好了无数句反击的话，但理智让她咬住了自己的舌尖。凯伦将自己的脑袋稍稍垂下，她想要掩藏自己眼睛里快要冒出来的火，但这让她看起来仿佛被旧友这突如其来的感情告白弄得羞涩不已。这幅模样在这个时候起了极其出色的效果，明天的娱乐版头条新闻所有人都已经能够看到了。

“ 呃。 ” 这并不是记者最想听到的答案，但是一个吻和一个低着头的凯伦 · 德布劳内已经足够让大家有东西可写了。他脸上洋溢着最热情的职业微笑： “ 您怎么看呢，凯伦？ ”

“ 我还能说什么呢？ ” 凯伦 · 德布劳内腼腆地、满脸红晕地、咬牙切齿地回答， “ 我们俩曾经坐在同一把椅子上荡秋千。她在我心里永远有个特别的位置。 ”

凯伦婉拒了剧组的后聚会邀请，在蒂蓓身边坐了一整晚之后，她已经没有心思再继续演她的角色了，因为刚刚所有人都看着她们在导演上台领奖的时候互相拥抱在一起。蒂蓓扶着凯伦的头，凯伦有那么一瞬间的僵硬，但还是很快将脑袋在蒂蓓的肩上靠了靠。她就像个木偶一样，但坐在这个屋子里的谁不是呢？她只要流露出哪怕一丝丝不悦，库尔图瓦就获得了今晚的胜利。这是凯伦绝不能容忍的事。好在今晚结束了，她站在洗手间的镜子前看着自己面无表情的脸，将为了下一部片约而特意留长的指甲深深地掐进自己的掌心里。

“ 别这样， ” 蒂蓓的声音突然贴着她的耳朵响起， “ 我们还有的是时间讨论你想和我讨论的事。 ”

凯伦像裙子被什么脏东西蹭到了似地弹开，瞪着她。蒂蓓的神情就像她平常那样高深莫测，但她的眼睛竟然是带着一些笑意的，谁知道是什么东西让她今晚情绪不错。她不慌不忙地补完口红，做作地、礼貌地将一只手递给凯伦： “ 我的 limo 在等我们。 ”

“ 滚。 ” 凯伦这样回答，干脆利落地转身离开，她的鞋跟狠狠地敲在瓷砖地面上。她听到蒂蓓跟在她身后，和她保持着半个肩膀的距离。她永远甩不掉这条毒蛇。凯伦以自己最快的速度走到会场外面，有一位穿着制服的先生礼貌地将她引向一辆黑色的轿车，她没有多想就坐了进去，巴不得离这个地方远远的。但那位先生再次打开了车门，蒂蓓 · 库尔图瓦那修长又滑腻的手伸了进来，她上了车。

“ 去我的酒店， ” 她对司机说，将声音放得低沉又温柔， “ 劳驾。 ” 这又是一个圈套。

蒂蓓的嘴唇亲吻在凯伦的脖颈上。这不太对，但也没有什么不对。在那辆黑色的轿车里，凯伦的怒火渐渐转化为了尖刺般的恶意。愤怒是会发酵的，两个月前刚刚发现这件事时那样的滔天怒火也会逐渐凝结成一团黑色的、坚固的、冷冰冰的仇恨。凯伦没有办法和任何人聊这件事，她没有足够信任的朋友，而在那个安静的小城里，她的父母则还常常与库尔图瓦一家一起进行周末午餐。她不得不将一切都嚼得粉碎，然后咽到肚子里，因为谁都看到了这些花边新闻。所有人都将这个故事讲得绘声绘色，两个前途无量的女演员和一个普通得不能再普通的男人 —— 谁不喜欢呢？无论是知道她名字的还是不知道的，谁都能讲上两句。

但从功利的角度讲来，这也绝不是什么坏事。只要凯伦什么都不说，就没有人能确定这件事情的真假。人们在聊完这些花边新闻的结尾总是会顺口一提： “ 她和库尔图瓦的那部电影什么时候上映？ ” 然后在自己说出口的同时恍然大悟，看呀，不过是一场夸张些的炒作！然后话题就会回到曲棍球、油价和医疗保险上边去。但是我们的凯伦呀，她永远骗不了自己 —— 她能在全世界的注视下演戏，但她知道那是真的，她从卡尔那眼神就知道是真的。她丝毫不费力地就能想象出蒂蓓像一条蛇一样缠着哪个男人的模样，她躺在那儿，用脚勾开从自己身上滑下来的丝绸睡衣，丰满又美妙的胸脯贴着他的胸口。那是多么香艳又令人作呕的画面啊，凯伦不得不狠狠地将它从自己的脑袋里挤出去，防止嫉妒的火苗将她紧绷着的那根弦烧个干净。

嫉妒也许走了，但没来得及走的怀疑冒了出来，有一个极小的声音在她耳边说，如果她不会为卡尔 · 莱宁与世界上随便哪个女人睡觉而暴怒，她为什么无法忍受这个女人是蒂蓓？她难道不知道蒂蓓 · 库尔图瓦完全就是会做这种事的贱人吗？如果她真的像她演的那样毫不介怀，难道不是能给这两个混蛋一个完美的教训吗？这些问题飞快地闪了过去，它们不值得花时间思索，但某种程度上也导致了现在贴着蒂蓓胸口的成了凯伦自己。她们到了房间之后，蒂蓓耐心地邀请她脱下那些零零碎碎的珠宝和精细又累赘的裙子，等待她卸妆、洗澡，然后为她倒了一杯酒。凯伦将浴巾裹在胸前，靠在浴室的门框上看着她，全身都因为热水澡而泛着明亮的粉红色。她没有打算换衣服，因为她知道今晚蒂蓓既然强迫她到这儿来，就不会让她走出这个房门。

“ 你要演到什么时候？ ” 她问，声音尖锐又嘶哑，听起来甚至藏着一丝哭腔， “ 今晚还不够让你羞辱我的吗？ ”

蒂蓓停了下来， “ 你删除了我的所有联系方式。 ” 她回答， “ 我还能怎么做呢？ ”

凯伦露出一个冷笑。她不记得自己说了什么，但她知道自己将两个月以来的所有怨恨全部吐了出来，也许她发火了，也许没有，也许她砸掉了蒂蓓带在身边的那瓶香水，因为凯伦之后再也没有闻到过她身上传来那种温柔的玫瑰香气。但蒂蓓根本不在意那些，她甚至都没有回应几句凯伦的指责，但她们俩之间的距离越来越近，越来越近，直到她的胸口贴着凯伦的胸口，居高临下地俯视她时，凯伦才意识到蒂蓓的手正托着她的后背。

“ 我明天早上就要回到剧组去，这意味着我只有这一个晚上的时间， ” 蒂蓓 · 库尔图瓦在轻巧地用指尖解开她浴巾的时候说， “ 你说够了，现在轮到我了。而我认为两件事可以同时进行。 ”

“ 我瞧不起卡尔 · 莱宁。 ” 蒂蓓说， “ 不是每时每刻，但是绝大部分时候。 ” 她将凯伦按在床上，手托着凯伦的脑袋， “ 而他竟然来找我，说些向你求婚的屁话？你从来没告诉过我你有结婚的打算，凯伦，你为什么欺骗我？ ”

凯伦没有回答她。蒂蓓提起卡尔的名字令她痛苦极了，那些干涩且尖锐的情绪突然全部转化成了委屈，还有谁能比她更委屈呢？她做错了什么呢？她唯一的错误就是错估了蒂蓓。

“ 而且他就是世界上最蠢的男人， ” 蒂蓓的手轻车熟路地抚摸着她的肩膀、腰侧和乳房。凯伦的胸口剧烈地起伏，她让自己像条快死的鱼那样躺着，像是这么做就意味着反抗蒂蓓的行为似的。 “ 他在我面前假装自己是个好丈夫，可我只需要把手放在他膝盖上就能让他立刻承认自己永远无法原谅你之前那次出轨。你知道把他骗上床有多简单吗？告诉我，你为什么要和他结婚，凯伦？ ”

她的话让凯伦浑身发抖。她一句话也说不出，蒂蓓正将脑袋埋在她柔软的胸脯里，凯伦低头看了一眼，蒂蓓的黑色长发垂在她们俩身侧，且她也正好抬起头来看凯伦 —— 她的眼睛冷冷地看着她，美极了，危险极了，在那两块冰的里面燃烧着两抹绿莹莹的火焰。她死死地盯着凯伦，同时将嘴唇贴上她的乳房。凯伦发出一声细弱的呻吟，随后死死闭上了嘴。

“ 你想要听细节吗？我什么都可以说给你听。我们到酒店房间里之后，我摸了他不到半分钟，他就急不可耐地要扑到我身上了。他想享受你的名声，你的财富，可他又一点儿经不住能够向你报复的诱惑。那个蠢货想必很快就后悔了，在你拿着报纸质问他的时候恳求你的原谅，是不是？ ”

蒂蓓的话一句比一句恶毒且刻薄，在所有人面前念的台词哪里叫羞辱了呢？现在才是她等了一个晚上的时刻。她一边用话让凯伦痛苦不堪，一边用舌头和手指殷勤地讨好她的身体。她甚至跪坐在凯伦的两腿之间，她的手轻柔地抚摸着凯伦的脚踝，在那块已经变淡了的伤疤处反复画着圈。这是为什么？她要做到哪一步才会停下？凯伦感觉自己在被撕成一片片的，但是她身体的肌肉却开始收紧、兴奋，她忍不住并拢自己的大腿，蒂蓓在这个时候将手挪到了她的大腿根。

“ 说老实话，我宁愿和你睡，凯伦。你的身体美极了，而我 —— 老天，凯伦， ” 蒂蓓的声音带着一种做作的受宠若惊， “ 瞧瞧你。你这两个月都没和人睡过吗？ ”

凯伦的身体猛地痉挛了一下，这句话让最后这根弦也崩断了。她一个人忍耐了两个月，接着是这个倍受屈辱的晚上，然后又是现在 —— 她的眼泪滚了下来。她并不是有意想在蒂蓓面前哭泣，这眼泪来源于愤怒、委屈、和意识到她自己的身体背叛了她的事实。她扬起下巴，抬起胳膊盖住自己的眼睛。蒂蓓的动作停了一秒钟，像是也没想到这句话会让凯伦有这样的反应，但她很快就明白过来，侧躺在凯伦的身边，胳膊垫着她的脑袋，一边亲吻她，一边轻柔地将指尖捅进了她的身体里。

蒂蓓的动作很快，且轻车熟路，熟练得不像是一个在业内以与异性间的炮友关系出名的女人。当然还要加上，谁又能比另一个女人更了解女人的身体呢？凯伦的喘息声很快开始变响了，并且发出微弱的、甜腻的、拔高的呻吟。蒂蓓嘴里说着的话一句比一句过分，可她的语气也一句比一句缺少余裕。看着浑身泛着红晕的、颤抖的、克制着自己不扭动身体的凯伦显然让她享受极了，这就是她想看到的，不是吗？凯伦的头向后仰，将自己白嫩又纤细的脖颈完全裸露出来。这是一种愤怒到了极点的绝望：这就是你想要的交易，不是吗？我不稀罕这些，拿走它，然后我们再来讨论它的代价。

“ 你真的对他的老二满意吗？他真的能让你得到高潮吗？我看未必。 ” 蒂蓓将两根手指在她找到的那个内壁凸起处戳刺，凯伦猛然发现，她的声音甚至能称得上有一丝凄厉，但还没等到这个念头在她的脑海中成型，高潮就像是猛然拔高的海浪似地向她涌来。她哭泣着，发出柔软的尖叫声，确确实实地感到有什么东西裂开了，她几乎能够看到蒂蓓正在想什么 —— 只有那转眼即逝的一瞬间，但那也已经足够了。

“ 凯伦， ” 她这么喊，她的嘴唇几乎就要贴上凯伦的，但她最终还是没有跨出这一步， “ 凯伦。 ”

在那漫长的、愉悦的折磨告一段落，她们俩都陷入沉沉的睡眠之后，凯伦做了一个梦。她看到了大约十岁的蒂蓓 · 库尔图瓦，高高瘦瘦的，四肢的骨骼像男孩子那么修长而有力。她的眼睛清澈又勇敢，毫无尊重，毫无畏惧，被她自己剪得细细碎碎的头发垂在瘦削的脸颊两边。她的右手牵着身后的一个小个子的金发女孩儿，在一条凯伦再熟悉不过的街道上散步。那个女孩儿始终低着头，凯伦怎么也看不到她的脸，只能听见她们俩说话的声音。

“ 你应该抢着上台， ” 蒂蓓对她说， “ 只要你想，你能把那儿站的人全都赶下来。 ”

那个女孩儿没有回答，也没有摇头，她贴着高个子女孩儿的身体，同时将她的手攥得更紧了些。蒂蓓叹了口气 —— 无奈又充满怜爱的叹气，谁也无法想象现在的蒂蓓脸上出现这种神情 —— 然后她们俩拐了个弯，走进一个小公园，在干涸的喷泉旁边有一张小小的、白色的秋千。蒂蓓将那个小小的凯伦扶上秋千，然后她自己也坐了上去。她的双腿可以轻松地够到地面，轻而易举地让她们俩的那把木头椅子荡起来。

接下来的事情令凯伦震惊又释然。她看到那个瘦小的、其貌不扬的自己抬起了头，翘起嘴唇，对蒂蓓 · 库尔图瓦露出一个羞涩又安静的微笑。

凯伦知道自己在梦里，因为这个画面是不正确的。即使出身地的名字相同，她们俩也是在十五岁离开那里时才第一次见面。她压根没见过库尔图瓦的头发刚刚及肩的模样，从凯伦第一次记住 “ 蒂蓓 ” 这个名字开始，她一直都留着那一头漂亮的黑发。除此之外，更令凯伦惊讶的是，她今晚提到秋千显然是顺口胡说，她们俩没有任何童年时代的交集，但这样东西为什么会出现在她的梦里？

那个小小的蒂蓓挽着小凯伦的手，她们俩抬头望着天空，脸上的神情天真又坚毅，而这两种性格都早就已经从她们俩身上被抹得一干二净了。凯伦的意识在这个画面中浮动，这是一个安静又遥远的地方，让她紧绷着的神经能够松弛下来的地方，她所有的暴躁和烦扰都被捋平了，因为那些事情都来自另一个世界。那把秋千根本没有停下的意思，像是她们俩坚信，只要自己一直荡下去，就终究能够一同飞起来似的。

这个时候，凯伦感觉到有人在轻轻抚摸她的头发。她觉得那也许是蒂蓓的手，但也许不是。她睁开了一边的眼睛：天才刚刚开始有一层亮色，蒂蓓穿着一身黑色的便服，头发扎成一个高高的马尾，坐在她身边。她太过疲劳了，甚至动不了一根手指，只能迷迷糊糊地看着蒂蓓这朦胧的黑暗中突然显得极其憔悴的脸。

蒂蓓目视前方，但眼神没有焦点，她在想自己的事情，没有发现凯伦已经醒了。有那么一瞬间，凯伦以为蒂蓓睁着眼睛睡着了 —— 她的眼珠动也不动，昨晚那个神采飞扬、每时每刻都在和凯伦、和同事、和镜头眉目传情的蒂蓓像是早就死去了似的。正如凯伦所深刻了解的那样，没有人知道蒂蓓在想什么，谁也不会知道她想要什么。这让凯伦内心油然而生一种甜蜜的、大仇得报的喜悦，同时也有一股淡淡的、不止从何而来的愧疚感和对自己行为的烦躁和羞耻藏在下面，她咬住嘴唇，在被子下面握紧了拳头。

“ 劳驾， ” 她听到有人拨通了床头的电话。蒂蓓在竭力压低声音说话， “ 给我的房间准备一份早餐，鸡胸肉和牛油果沙拉 …… 不要咖啡，要混合果汁。别太早，九点左右来。是的，只要一份。 ”

随后她小心翼翼地从床上滑了下去，拿起自己的手包，又将她昨晚穿的黑色裙子挂在胳膊上。她全程没有看凯伦一眼，直到将手放在门把手上之前，她突然回过头，凯伦赶快闭紧了眼睛。她怀疑蒂蓓之前就发现她已经醒了，只是她还没有厚颜无耻到假惺惺地和她道早安而已。

“ 晚安。 ” 蒂蓓对着床低声说。

当那扇门关上之后，凯伦 · 德布劳内终于得以陷入深沉、甜美且无梦的睡眠。她脑子里的最后一个念头是，那两个小女孩儿也许能够在那个世界手挽着手飞起来，而在这个世界，她们什么都不会有了。

END?

即使让蒂蓓 · 库尔图瓦编个故事，她也说不出自己进入这个行业的契机。如果拍摄一部讲述一个传奇女演员一生的传记电影，最后的访谈自然永远都会提到演员自己的故事。她低下头，看着自己光滑且圆润的指尖，将十指扣在一起。她低着头，摄像机旁边的灯光将她的身体在墙上打出一个优雅又孤独的侧影。

“ 我不知道， ” 她露出一个极尽诚恳的微笑， “ 我十五岁第一次试镜的时候，镜头对准我的那一瞬间，我就知道自己必定会成为一个演员。 ”

她记得，而且她记得很清楚，那是她第一次出于好玩的心态参加试镜，角色也只是一个有五句台词的小龙套。她没有撒谎，那个时候，镜头对着她，选角导演和几个演员看着她，而她却看到了镜头后站着的那个姑娘 —— 那个瘦弱得像是一只小动物，不喜欢和任何人说话，眼睛里却闪烁着火焰的金发姑娘。她之前与这个姑娘聊了几句，惊异地发现她们俩的家在同一座城市的两端，但和只是打算来赚点儿零花钱的蒂蓓截然不同的是，从小就意思到自己天赋过人的凯伦 · 德布劳内早就下定了决心要成为聚光灯下生活的人。而现在，她正对着蒂蓓羞涩的微笑，偷偷对她比了个加油的手势。

就在那一瞬间，蒂蓓 · 库尔图瓦决定了自己的未来。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我虽然只会搞双渣男提包玎，但性转操作之后不知道为什么这两个人在我眼里变得非常rio……如果被雷到我十分抱歉，但我坚信性转🐍玎是真的（闭嘴


End file.
